Tell Me Where It Hurts
by Hazuki Saiuno
Summary: Today was his birthday. This day was the granting of his desired wish to get power. But what if, he'd change his mind? SasukeSakura.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Summary: Today was his birthday. This day was the granting of his desired wish; to get power. But what if, he will change his mind? SasukeSakura. One-Shot.

* * *

July 23rd. 

This was the day when he was born. When Uchiha Sasuke was born. It has been years since his clan wiped away in this world. The more years will pass; the hatred in him becomes stronger. And his desire to kill Uchiha Itachi cannot wait any longer; so this day would be his last day in his homeland, Konoha.

He never cared what the others might think or react. He never cared what Naruto and the others will do knowing that he was gone. He just want power, he hunted it for long years. He wanted revenge, nothing but revenge.

* * *

While walking on a busy road, Sakura smilingly clutching a box in her pocket. And that box was a gift, a gift for Sasuke; because today was his birthday. 

Meanwhile, she heard giggles of girls in a side. She knew that that girls on Sasuke's so-called fansclub would prepare for their dearest Sasuke-kun. Applying make-ups, lipstick, and wear an elegant dress to impress Sasuke. Aha! The only remaining was to dream that it was their birthday! Heh, like Sasuke-kun care!

Sakura didn't have to wear these, apply those and so whatever. She knew she would look like an 'Idiot Clown' if she would. She knew Sasuke. She just hope that Sasuke would be happy this day, even though she thought he would not, in her last day in Konoha.

" I wish Sasuke-kun will accept this gift," Sakura whispered, pausing for a while. Then a sad smile across her lips, " For the last time,"

* * *

" GoooooooddddddMorning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted with full blast, closed eyes. But then, when he opened his full of emotion eyes, he just saw his 'eternal rival' Sasuke. 'His' Sakura-chan was not there, " Sasuke-bastard, where's Sakura-chan?" he asked curiously. 

Sasuke didn't mind to look up to face Naruto. His eyes were just close, arm crossed like he usually did. He didn't have to answer; it's too troublesome to talk.

Suddenly, Naruto felt someone tapped his shoulder. Naruto turned around quickly. There he saw Sakura, smiling at him. " Sakura-chan?"

" Hello Naruto," Sakura greeted as sweet as an angel.

Silence came…

Naruto blinked many times. He really wonders what's going on. Sakura rarely smile at him.

This surprised Sasuke, too. But he decided to shook away all of his thoughts.

" Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, " Did you fall in love with me?"

Instead of punching him hard on the face, Sakura just replied, " In your dreams, idiot!"

Sasuke just looked at his two…friends. The images of them, smiling, teasing, laughing like there's no tomorrow was very comforting for him. How he wished he could laugh with them but…no. He would not until he completed his dream.

Then, a loud 'POOF' was heard.

" YO!" Kakashi greeted them.

Silence…

This time, they really began to wonder.

" Why?" Kakashi asked, reading his book, " Why are you looking at me like I'm a stranger?"

" Sir Kakashi, is that you? Or am I just in wonderland?" Naruto asked.

" Why Naruto? Yes, I am your very handsome sensei," Kakashi joked.

All sweatdropped.

"Sir Kakashi, you broke your record!" Sakura exclaimed.

" You know Sakura-chan, I fixed my legendary alarm clock yesterday," Kakashi reasoned.

" Yeah man! Let's celebrate!" Naruto shouted.

" Hey Sasuke," Kakashi called, closing his book, " You should treat us today,"

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, " Oh yeah! It's Sasuke-teme's birthday! Hey, treat us!"

" Shut-up you dobe," Sasuke just replied. Sasuke unconsciously turned around seeing Sakura smiling while Naruto was blabbering around. But then, her smile was been replaced into a sad one. And Sasuke began to wonder.

"Hey, before that, training is cancelled," Kakashi declared.

" Huh? But why?" Naruto asked.

" I have to report on Tsunade about my mission," Kakashi said, " And Sasuke have to run…now."

Then, they heard a loud squeal from a group of girls afar from them. They yell like 'I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!'

" _Damn,"_ all can Sasuke thought.

" I think, Sasuke, you should start running," Kaka-sensei suggested.

Sasuke didn't waste any second to go away from them.

* * *

It's been hours since Sasuke escaped from the group of girls following him. 

" Stupid girls," Sasuke muttered while walking. He was just going to a place, the last place he was going to visit for the last time. And that was where his mother and father were.

When he got there, he immediately clasps his hands to pray. Then he slowly touches the cold stone, puttinghis flowersdown.

" _Where could Sasuke-kun be?"_ Sakura asked herself, walking from a forest. She was searching for Sasuke for the past hours, but failed. She just wanted to give her gift to Sasuke.

Then she stopped. He went to a nearby tree and then she sat there. She began to let out a sigh, _" I can't find Sasuke-kun, oh well…"_ then she turned around. She just only saw a man, praying to a somewhat tombstones. He even put flowers on it. That man…something like familiar. His dark hair…something like Sasuke's.

" _Whew…it's only Sasuk- Wait, Sasuke-kun?"_ she almost shout at herself realizing that the figure was Sasuke. Then she decided to hide in the bushes so that she could see what does Sasuke doing.

" _Maybe he's visiting his parents,"_ Sakura thought, hiding her chakra so that Sasuke wouldn't notice her.

" I promise, I'll get my revenge…after I left this village this village, I will join Orochimaru to get power…" then he clenched his fist.

Sakura's eyes widened, _" What did he say? He was going to leave the village to join Orichimaru?"_

" I'll leave today… I don't know if I will come back…"

Sakura felt her tears falling, _" No…"_

" And I'm sure you will be peace in where you were now, after I get –"

" ARE YOU SURE YOUR PARENTS WILL BE HAPPY IF YOU GOT YOUR REVENGE?" Sasuke heard someone shout. He immediately turned around, realizing that person was, " Sakura?"

Sakura walk towards him, facing him directly. She didn't care if her tears continue from flowing. She only wants to talk to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt something different. Why is she here? Why is she crying? Did she hear what he had said?

" What are you doing here, Sakura?" he asked icily, really wanted to know her reason.

" Sasuke I asked you, answer me," Sakura answered, disregarding Sasuke's question.

Sasuke was astonished by her actions, but he chose not to mind it. He then stared at her, " Why do you even care?"

They stared at each other, searching for the answers they wanted to know through their eyes. Then, dark clouds began to form, the light of the sun slowly vanishing from the sky. The water in it poured down, falling down rhythmically.

Their eye contact was been broken when Sakura bowed her head down.

" Say Sasuke," Sakura began to spoke, while sniffing, " Why did you have to leave?"

" To get power, to get strength," Sasuke didn't hesitate to answer, looking away.

Despite the bad weather and wet clothes she was wearing, Sakura turned to face Sasuke again, " Revenge? Revenge again? Revenge all over again? Did you know what will Naruto, Sir Kakashi, and the others might feel?

" I don't care,"

Silence…

" If you are finished, I'll go no-"

" I love you," Sakura said emotionally and softly, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Both of her hands were placed on her chest.

…

He knew he was soaked. He wanted to go, but why he can't? His feet were stick on the ground. Why is his body wanted to stay here?

" Huh, love," Sasuke smirked, " I know,"

" Huh," Sakura suddenly muttered, looking at Sasuke.

" A puppy love isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura looked hurt. But she chose not to show it.

" A school girl love, like the most stupid girls fel-"

Sasuke was stopped at what he was saying. He immediately received a hard slap on the face. " Sasuke, it isn't," then she cried. " I love you, with all of my heart and soul, I love you for being who you are,"

She was saying the truth. Sasuke felt it. In the way that she delivered her words; it was the fact. But why is he feeling something he can't do?

" So what do you want? You want me to love you?" Sasuke said, feeling that his knees are going weak. He knelt down, clenching his fist on the ground, blaming the little grass.

Sakura knelt beside him, " Sasuke, I'm not forcing you to love me," she paused for a while, and then she cried, " but at least you knew what I felt!"

Sasuke looked at her. She was crying, but why does he felt like his heart was crying too?

" Sakura, I can't love you," Sasuke said, " I can't love anyone, I am an avenger, only living because of avenging my clan,"

" Sasuke, you can," Sakura quickly hugged Sasuke, giving Sasuke her answer, warmth and love. And Sasuke, instead of pushing her away, he let Sakura hug him. Then Sakura looked at him, " Sasuke, tell me…tell me…"

_Tell me where it hurts…_

Sasuke, understanding what Sakura had said, he quickly grab her hand and placed it on his chest, on the part where his heart is. He didn't have any guts to reveal what he really was. Very cold in the outside, but very warm in the inside. That kind of human he was when he was younger. Sweet and gentle. But it was been replaced by hatred and anger. And now, it's all coming back; his true personality.

" Here Sakura," Sasuke, still holding her soft hand on his chest, " No one likes me, and no one loves me!"

Sakura smile, " No Sasuke… Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade…and me. We love Sasuke. Everyone here likes you," she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and then on his cheek, lastly, on his lips. Sasuke was been surprised, but he kissed her back. Love, care, and affection for each other were been expressed. At last he felt it once again, after so many years of hiding from his past.

There he changed his decision. He wants here. He likes here.

All of his wants and needs were here. He didn't have to leave and kill Itachi to get what he desired.

How fool he was. He just realized what Sakura meant earlier. His parents wouldn't be happy seeing their two sons killing each other.

Here was his homeland. Here where he can find the satisfaction and contentment in his life. Here where he can find his happiness, his enjoyment, and most of all his true love.

Thanks for the help of his cherry blossom.

The next day…at the bridge.

Sasuke notice something…different. The dobe Naruto was here. And his sensei same as well. But where is Sakura; the one who had change every part of him?

" Sensei! Stop reading that book! Let's go train!" Naruto shouted at his sensei.

" Naruto, do you have your good manners? Can't you see I'm reading here? Go attack me if you want," Kakashi dared.

" AMP!" Naruto muttered angrily.

" Wait," Sasuke suddenly spoke, can't stop his self from asking something, " Where's Sakura?"

After hearing the name 'Sakura', a sad look appeared on Naruto's feature. Kakashi closed his book and then sigh.

" What?" Sasuke asked curiously.

" You didn't know?" Naruto asked sadly.

" What didn't I know?" Sasuke asked again.

" Sakura and the Hokage left the Konoha for Sakura's training," Kakashi said briefly.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke felt his world crushed.

* * *

While Naruto is doing his self-training, Kakashi was nowhere of sight, Sasuke still staring at the river that continuously flowing below him. He was still there; he didn't have energy to go train. He didn't want to go home either. All he was thinking was Sakura. Images of her were playing in his mind, reflecting on the clear water. 

" Sasuke," Naruto appeared beside Sasuke, patting him on the shoulder, " Sakura wants me to give this to you," then Naruto gave him a box, " She said that it was her present, and happy belated happy birthday,"

Sasuke get the box, slowly untying the ribbon on it. When he opened it, he saw a very gorgeous kunai. He gets it; twirl it around his finger then he stabs it on his right arm. Blood spit out of his arm.

" Sasuke, don't worry, Sakura will come back," Naruto said, comforting his friend.

He knew. He knew that Sakura would come back. If she would not, he's sure he will take Sakura back in the Konoha.

" Sasuke, did you fall in love with her?" Naruto asked.

" Yes," Sasuke answered without hesitating. He doesn't have to lie. It was very clear as a crystal that he really cares for Sakura. His care for her strengthen yesterday. Then he figured out that he was in love.One good example of it was how Sasuke react when he knew Sakura was not here.

" Ah," Naruto uttered. " It's good that you're not a liar. Sasuke, let's go, I'll treat you my one and only ramen!"

Sasuke just nod, then he kept the kunai in his pocket. He will treasure it, care it and he will wait…

Until his cherry blossom will come back.

**E N D .**


End file.
